B R E A T H E
by HitsugayaHinamoriLovesToshiro
Summary: Rin glanced over her shoulders… and spoke in the gentlest and gravest tone that Sesshomaru had ever herd.  "It's my turn….to protect you." Rin wrapped her hair up with a ribbon. And toke out her sword.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: t

I've always followed him... I've always felt safe with him.

His always protected me….But today…it's my turn to protect him.

.

.

.

You probably all ready know me…I'm Rin you know the girl who is always with lord Sesshomaru…than

Left me in the village with Kaede… I was happy don't get me wrong… since he always came to visit. But when I turned 17…. I asked him if I could travel once more with him and he told me.

"Do as you wish Rin."

So there you have it…. Anyways lets began.

.

.

.

The sun was sunning and the birds were chirping while the wind blew its softest kiss through out the land.

Sesshomaru was walking gracefully towards Rin.

"Rin….why do you wear such clothes." It was more like a demand than a question.

"Uh? You mean this…well I bought them when you were out fighting…why you don't like them?" Rin asked innocently.

Rin wore a long black skirt that reached her feet. The skirt had one opening on both her sides, exposing her pale thighs all the way to her feet.

And a blue silky cloth tied around her bosom which showed her perfectly flat belly and pale shoulders.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"I don't want you to case any unnecessary trouble." He said dully.

Rin tilted her head a little and frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Let us keep moving." He walked past her.

"K!" She smiled and skipped in front of him causing the skirt's opening to widen and showing her hip…

Sesshomaru growled.

Rin stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Did I do something wrong my lord?" She walked towards him until their bodies were an inch away.

"Rin…if you do not wish to upset your lord please put this one." He than held up a pale blue kimono with what seemed to be white feathers designed into it.

Rin's cheeks turned pink and her mouth opened to a 'O' and her eyes brighten.

"Ok!"

Sesshomaru handed her the kimono making his long fingers brush against her small hands.

Rin looked at her lord and without warming her lips found his cheek.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen as Rin pulled away.

"Thank you my lord." She than turned around and put the kimono over her original clothes.

.

.

.

.

The next day Sesshomaru found himself in many battles…

Even Rin was fighting…when he allowed it.

Rin was pretty good at fighting since her lord gave her a Kanata with two wolf guardian's crest into the blade.

The tsuka handle was pink with a silver chain hanging from it.

–It's the handle to be specific-

"You'll hear from our master soon!" Scream the bird demon before Sesshomaru cut his head off.

Rin wondered by what he meant by 'You'll hear from our master soon.'

She than felt her knees go weak and toke out her sword from her side and implanted it to the ground for support.

Sesshomaru was at her side.

"Do you find yourself in good condition?" He asked in his usual monotone but with a hint of concern.

"Y-yea I'm just a little tried that's all." She assured her lord.

"We shall rest here." And without another word he picked up Rin bride style and walked towards a near by tree and sat down without letting her go.

"Rest." He ordered.

Rin smiled and closed her eyes.

.

.

.

Rin's eyes snapped opened.

She laid on his sash…

"Something isn't right…" She whispered under her breath.

[Sesshomaru]

"So you are the one I heard so many rumors of. The son of the blood demon Dai." Sesshomaru said icily.

"If I where you I would be scared out of my mind." Grinned Dai.

"Don't make yourself so high…you disgusting lowlife." Sesshomaru's voice seemed to get colder if that was even more possible.

"Let's quit the talking and fight!" Dai than appeared behind Sesshomaru and was about to stab Sesshomaru on the shoulder when Sesshomaru gracefully dodged Dai's sword.

Sesshomaru than used Poison claws but Dai slipped away.

His heading towards Rin's direction…

Sesshomaru growled and was at Rin's side in less than a second.

"Damn your fast!" Dai stopped a few feet away from Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Is that your mate….?" Dai pointed at Rin.

Rin blushed and shock her head.

"N-no…" She said under her breath.

"So the stories are true a full blooded demon with a beautiful human girl who's beauty is almost goddess like….She will be mine." Dai growled, his eyes beginning to glow icy blue.

"You should really pay attention." Growled Sesshomaru behind Dai.

Blood started to drip from the side of Dai's stomach.

"Tsk….to slow." Dai than appeared behind Sesshomaru and stabbed him on the shoulder.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin covered her mouth…she knew better than to interrupt her lord's fight.

Dai narrowed his eyes at Rin.

This girl….she possess…it couldn't be I guess there's only one way to find out.

"Pay attention to your opponent!" Sesshomaru hissed before stabbing Dai on the back of his neck.

"Sesshomaru…you're so slow!" Dai than kicked Sesshomaru on his stomach, sending him a few feet away.

Sesshomaru was on one knee.

Dai's wound was healed immediately.

Rin ran up to Sesshomaru's side.

"Lord….Sesshomaru…" Her voice broke off.

Sesshomaru keep his eyes on Dai.

"Let me have the girl and you will be free to leave." Dai said

"Tsk….Leave Rin out of this…" Sesshomaru's voice was low but deathly.

.

.

[This has brought to you by; Breath-breaking Benjamin]

.

.

Rin stood up earning a glare from Sesshomaru.

She stood in front of him.

"What do you think your doing Rin." Sesshomaru sounded more demanding than asking.

Rin glanced over her shoulders… and spoke in the gentlest and gravest tone that Sesshomaru had ever herd.

"It's my turn….to protect you." Rin wrapped her hair up with a ribbon.

And toke out her sword.

"You're a fighter huh? Damn that's attractive!" Dai licked his lips.

"You talk too much!" Rin ran up to Dai and kicked him on his chin making his head snap up.

Rin than backed away a few feet away.

Dai looked at Rin and grinned.

"My turn love!" Dai than launched himself to Rin.

Once he had her in his grip, he licked her neck.

Rin blushed…

"S-stop!"

Sesshomaru growled and tried to stand up but felt his feet gave out.

Damn if I wasn't fighting all those demons I would have had-

Sesshomaru heard a scream.

"RIN!"

Rin was on the ground her hair was whipping everywhere.

.

.

.

[I'm going all the way…

Get away…

Please…]

.

.

.

"STAY BACK!" she screamed and looked at him between the locks of hair before standing up once more.

"I want your heart….literally!" Dai wrapped his hands around Rin's throat.

Rin narrowed her eyes and whispered something under her breath.

Than…without hesitation Dai ripped Rin's heart out.

Sesshomaru's eyes were bloody red and he turned into his full demon state.

Dai was imminently sent flying and before he could hit the floor Sesshomaru was waiting for him.

"Damn…" Dai cursed.

Than there was a snapping sound and Dai's head was disconnected from his body.

Sesshomaru howled.

Rin's mind was screaming at her.

'DON'T YOU DARE DIE! MOVE! MOVE!'

Rin than stood up.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen and was about to go to her side when a black aura surrounded her and casting a barrier around her.

"RIN!"

Rin's eyes were icy blue.

"She's…gone…now." Said a voice behind Sesshomaru.

"How is it possible that you are still alive?" Sesshomaru was facing Dai.

"You see…I don't even know myself…but what I do know is I want her." And with that Dai walked without trouble into the barrier and was at Rin's side.

Rin than screamed…

"Love awaken now!" Dai said while getting on his knees.

Rin looked at Dai and snapped his skull opened.

Rin than walked towards Sesshomaru and began to cry.

"Make it stop….please….!" Rin hugged herself.

Sesshomaru was going to hug her…

"I'm sorry…" Rin kissed Sesshomaru…but it wasn't the kiss that told him she loved him…it was the kind of kiss that placed a sleeping spell on him.

Sesshomaru fell to his knees…and behind Rin appeared a white door.

"You can't kill me love!" Dai covered Rin's eyes and made her faint and put her over his shoulders like a bag of potatoes.

"Rin…"

.

.

.

[You take the

Breath right out

Of

Me! ]

.

.

.

"RIN!"

.

.

[You left a whole where

My

Heart should

Be! ]

.

.

Before his eyes gave out….he saw the door opened and in walked Dai with unconscious Rin.

He extended his hands out…and than fell into the deepest and loneliness sleep that has ever hit a demon.

.

.

.

.

Ending theme song…

Rain stops, good-bye 歌ってみた by that

.

.

.

.

Ending poem:

I rather be with you in death than to live a world without you…

Hoped you guys liked it? :] Review please!


	2. Chapter 2 L O S T

Chapter2: L O S T

Take one's adversity  
>Learn from their misfortune<br>Learn from their pain  
>Believe in something<br>Believe in yourself  
>Turn adversity into ambition<br>now blossom into wealth.

-2Pac. [Ambition over Adversity]

.

.

.

.

Dai walked with Rin over his shoulder, smirking evilly, as the white doors opened once more.

Once Dai walked stepped out, he gave a warm smile.

[The view] There was a large lake with Sakura trees all over the edge of the lake, little petals dancing in the wind, while others kissed the water gently before resting on the surface of the water.

Dai snapped his fingers and a head popped out of the water.

"Akako please tell my mother I have come home…and give me an air bubble I have brought a gift." He said amused.

"Yes sir…" And with that Akako's head disappeared.

A few seconds past and Akako was back.

"Your mother said to come in…and I couldn't find another air bubble so I got him." Akako pointed with her thump at a large green fish that come out of nowhere.

Dai looked at the large fish before he let out a sign.

"You would think that after my mother and father met I would stop riding in _that _thing….b-but it's not a bad thing…" He quickly said once the big fish started to cry.

.

.

.

.

[Under water palace]

"Son of a blood demon and son of a water goddess…now that's my cousin!" Said a female voice behind Dai.

Dai kept walking with Rin over his shoulder and kept staring at the tall glass pillars and thick crystals that were flooding on each side –it's a way to keep water from coming in the palace-

"Your lucky that I wasn't in the surface to long…_SIR _anyway what's up with the human?" Akako stood in front of Dai blocking his way.

Dai looked at his cousin with an annoyed face.

"Is it me or did you got more annoying?" Dai pushed her out of the way and speed up his pace. Once he saw two blue large silks coming from an opening of the roof and touching the marble floor gracefully.

He slowed down….

"Dai is that you?" Said a claim voice farther down the hall.

Dai smiled and didn't notice that he was running.

But he realized this once he was facing his mother face to face.

"Mom…" Dai smiled and than remembered why he was here.

"I have brought you this girl for you to make my wife…you probably don't-"

"Of course I do…Rin…the girl who went missing the night you gave her a hair tie which gave her a gift of canceling anyone's power…" Said Dai's mom.

"So tell me son….-"

"Mother if I must say you look beautiful today." Dai said sweetly.

Indeed his mother looked beautiful her long black hair was in a bun and on the side of her bun was a phoenix feather.

And her bright blue eyes were matching her blue tear marks and in the corner of her right eye was a golden mark to signify that she was a goddess.

"Akako….please don't spying on us and come in and join us in our conversation." Dai's mother said calmly.

"S-sorry aunty Jennifer…" Akako walked in the room.

[Akako has red wavy hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a short black kimono with long shelves.]

"Your cousin Akako…knows what really happen to Rin the night she went missing." Jennifer said seriously.

Akako glanced over to Dai who was glaring at her.

"I only knew this until…a few weeks ago…I was heading over to my friends village when I heard two elders talk about a tragic slaughter…about nine or eight years ago…and the village they were talking about was Rin's village…and that a pack of wolf demons had attacked…and no one had survive. But apparently the news spread and other villages heard of this tragic slaughter….and that's how I came to know about it." Akako's blue eyes held sympathy.

"So are you trying to tell me that this girl who I have over my shoulder is not my Rin…the one from all those years ago?" Dai sounded hurt.

"Akako…just wants the best for you my son…but I do believe that, this girl you have with you….is truly your old friend Rin." Jennifer said smoothly.

Dai calmed down and signed.

[Sesshomaru]

Sesshomaru had been in his full demon form; all day….he was growing tried as the hours went by.

Rin….

Rin…

Rin….

The memory of her telling him to help her came to mind.

He clenched his teeth.

And he let out a howl.

[Inuyasha]

Inuyasha's ears twitched.

And he growled lowly.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome titled her head and examined her husband.

"Nothing…" He said calmly.

That was weird…for a second I thought I heard Sesshomaru howl…but maybe I could be mistaken….because that one howl held so much pain. Something Sesshomaru wouldn't feel.

[Rin]

Rin fluttered her eyes opened.

"….my head…why does it hurt?" Rin looked around.

She was in a white room, which had glowing crystals and orbs which lid up the room with a calm aura. She laid in a white fluffy mattress with blue silky sheets over her and one small white pillow, and in the center of the room was a white demon lion rug which made the room look unique.

"I see your finally awake Rin." Said Dai from the corner of the room.

Rin was startled.

"Umm….Dai? Where am I?" Rin rubbed her forehead softly.

"You're at my mother's palace…I carried you here after you blacked out." Dai said worried.

"Blacked out...from what?"

Rin sounded confused…something wasn't right, yet she ignored the feeling.

Dai is my best friend…I should truest him.

"After the demon wolfs, killed everyone in your village." Dai walked over to Rin and sat down next to her.

This is perfect…she doesn't remember nothing…My dear Rin…you will never leave my side every again.

Dai rested his head on Rin's shoulder.

"That figures…" Rin smiled sadly.

"Can you stay here…and live with me Rin?" Dai asked sadly.

Rin rested her head on top of his.

"Sure, why not." Rin smiled warmly and closed her eyes.

.

.

.

[That night]

Rin's eyes shot opened.

She was breathing heavy and sweating.

She covered her eyes with her left arm and laid her right hand on her flat belly.

That dream, it felt too real.

Who was that men? It's has if I've seen him before.

[Rin's dream]

Rin ran happily across the field.

But she soon stopped when she heard a growl.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw the most beautiful golden eyes she had ever seen.

[This has brought to you by Quietdrive - Until The End]

"Rin…why did you leave me?" His voiced sounded to be in pain.

"W-who are you?" Rin walked closer to him.

"Do you not remember your beloved lord Sesshomaru?" His voice grew dark and cold.

Rin was now standing in front of Sesshomaru.

Rin touched his face carefully.

When she herd someone call her name.

"RIN GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Dai?" Rin turned around and saw Dai covered in blood.

Sesshomaru growled and was in his full demon form.

And was heading towards Dai's direction.

Rin covered her mouth.

No!

No!

"NO!" Rin screamed but it was to late Dai's head went flying one direction while his body was flying to another.

[End of dream]

Rin found herself in tears.

"W-why I'm I crying? Why do I feel so empty...?"

That night Rin wept quietly to herself.

[Out side of her room]

Dai clenched his fist.

"You're doing bad, keeping her here away from her only true love." Said another voice that toke Dai by surprised.

[Dai has black hair deep blue eyes and pale skin and is about Inuyasha's size, and has red lips.]

"Akako…mind you're on business." Dai said coldly.

"Fine but I will say one thing…she is a girl and so am I, so I can only imagine what she is going through." She said coldly; before walking away.

Dai rolled his eyes and also walked away.

.

.

.

.

[Ending theme song.]

Palette [Hanatan]

.

.

.

.

Don't let anyone say who you can love not even your parents because you didn't have a say when they were together so why should they have a say in yours.

-Simple me.

Hoped you guys liked it…


	3. Chapter 3

Y

How do I breathe…

Feel so different being here, I'm so used to being next to you, life for me is not the same there's no one to talk to…

.

.

.

.

She laid her naked body on the cold glass like floor.

She closed her eyes and signed.

.

.

.

.

"I have to stop being depressed…I have Dai…my best friend…so why do I feel so empty, like if I lost someone so dear to me." Rin opened her eyes and met with two blue orbs.

"Hey, I'm Akako….Dai's cousin." Akako smiled warmly at Rin before she sat next to Rin's naked body.

"S-sorry I'm-"

"Rin, am I right?" Akako giggled. –She is also naked.-

"Y-yea…"

"How about we get to know each other a little more, in the bath." Akako pointed at the steaming bath that had little glowing shells around it.

.

.

.

.

.

"So you're really a demon/goddess! That's amazing!" Rin giggled.

"Thanks…but anyways I wanted to ask you… how are you feeling?" Akako sounded worried.

"Oh…I'm…." Rin rested her head on Akako's large breast before starting to cry.

"It's ok…I understand." Akako smiled sadly and hold Rin closer.

Damn…Dai look at what you have cased…making a beautiful girl like Rin cry…

Thought Akako coldly.

.

.

.

.

.

I am very sorry for not updating soon and I am sorry for not making this chapter long enough –me sorry ppl!-

But this chapter has brought you by the theme song:

Enrique Iglesias - Hero w/Lyrics


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my dear readers!

Long time? ;D hope you guys missed me.

I've been thinking…Should I continue with the story? Please Review to tell me what to do.

.

.

.

.

**Weeks later.**

"Rin, why did you leave me alone last night?" Dai narrowed his eyes at Rin.

Rin lowered her eyes to the glass floor.

"I-I went out for some fresh air…" She whispered.

Dai looked upset.

"B-but I am very sorry I won't do it ever again…" Rin walked over to Dai's bed and had a seat at the edge.

Dai touched Rin's bare shoulder.

She flinched.

"Are you scared of me?" He hissed.

"N-no…I…I have to go." Before Rin made a run for it, Dai gripped her wrist and pinned her down to his bed.

His blue eyes were now gold.

"If you love me, let me have you…_all of you._" He kissed her neck.

Rin closed her eyes shut; tears wanting to spill.

"I-I do…l-love y-you….but do you?" Rin opened her eyes letting the tears flow uncontrollably.

Dai's eyes soften.

"Yes I do, I am giving you my body." He whispered.

Rin looked into his gold eyes.

_Why is it…that I've seen eyes as his before? _Rin frowned.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Rin whispered.

Dai froze.

"What?" He growled.

It all hit her…everything.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin started to tremble.

"It all makes sense now." She looked at Dai who was still hovering over her.

His eye color was now black.

"It's a bit late for that love." Dai opened his mouth.

"W-what are you doing!" Rin yelled.

"The only way to make you mine is to mark you with our family's curse…" Dai tilted his head.

Rin opened her mouth to scream...

Nothing…

Emptiness…

Alone…

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin screamed.

.

.

.

.

Song: Linkin park- In the end.

Well what did you think? Review please :D


	5. Chapter 5 E s c a p e!

**Here is another chapter :p**

* * *

><p>Dai bite down on Rin's soft skin.<p>

Tears ran down her cheeks, as she screamed.

"Dai! What the hell are you doing to Rin?" Akako ran inside the large room.

"Please help me!" Rin cried.

"If you help her, I will kill you!" Dai hissed.

"Rin…." Akako looked at Rin's pleading eyes.

Akako narrowed her eyes.

"I am all ready died!" Akako tackled Dai to the floor.

"Run! Don't come back! Run!" Akako yelled.

Rin didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

><p><strong>[Rin's view]<strong>

I couldn't breath, I wanted to stop and cry but…I couldn't!

All of Akako's work for me would have been for nothing, if I did…

I knew this place like the back of my hand.

I just have to turn here!

An air bubble appeared in front of me.

This is it!

The two crystal gates opened and I was sucked in.

As I paddled with all my might, I could hear a battle going on below me.

I got closer to the service…

Once I was out, I ran to who knows where.

I know Dai can smell me, so I did the only thing that came to mind….I covered all my body in dirt.

* * *

><p>It had all ready been two days, and I haven't once slept…<p>

I'm very tired….

Man I must have been very dumb, not to realize that I was walking towards the edge of a cliff.

I could barely see now….

"Lord Sesshomaru…." I whispered.

I felt someone watching me…

"Who goes there?" I yelled.

Someone or something jumped out of the tree's…

"You…" I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>So this had to be a short chapter to give you all a cliff hanger :p I will update before Friday I promise :3!<strong>

**Please leave your review.**


	6. Chapter 6 hot are we?

Chapter 6!

* * *

><p>"You." I whispered.<p>

Her kimono gracefully fell to ground, as she fit touched the soft grass.

"Sango?" I felt my voice go hoarse. Maybe it was the lack of water.

"Hey! Guys! I found Rin!" Sango ran up to me, and without wasting time, she pulled me into a tight hug.

I didn't notice the thick tears running down my cheeks, until Sango pulled away; and wipe the tears away.

Suddenly there was noise, coming from where Sango jump out of.

"Its ok, it's only the group." Sango must have felt my body stiffen.

"Rin!" Kagome ran up to me.

"Kagome!" Soon I felt myself pulled into another tight hug.

"Better tell Sesshomaru we found Rin." Inuyasha said from where ever, he was.

"Let's go back home, Rin." Kagome and Sango smiled at me.

I nodded.

"T-thank you guys…." I started to cry.

"It's going to be ok Rin. Now let's go, Sesshomaru must be very worried about you." Kagome winked at me.

I felt my cheeks go warm.

'My lord….'

* * *

><p>I must have been very tired, since when I woke up; I was in a funton.<p>

"You're awake…." A low smooth voice said in the dark.

I felt my heart skip a beat.

I got up.

"My lord…" I saw his honey color eyes glow in the dark.

I started to cry….

He was in front of me within seconds; his large hands cupping my face.

"I can't live without you." He whispered.

"Neither can I…" I got on my tippy toes and without thinking I pressed my lips against his.

His eyes widen but I didn't care.

I closed my eyes….

* * *

><p><strong>[Normal view]<strong>

Sesshomaru didn't waste a minute.

He found himself touching every part of Rin, with eagerness.

Rin moaned softly.

That drove Sesshomaru crazy, and he undid her Kimono with one hand.

Rin tighten her grip on his hair.

Sesshomaru found her wet folds and played with them until Rin screamed his name.

"Please..." Rin bit her lip.

Sesshomaru smirked.

He than licked her breast and moved to her wet folds...

* * *

><p><strong>:D<strong> **Wait until the next chapter for the rest :D lolol hot are we?**


End file.
